


Under the Glow of the Christmas Lights

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Keith has heterochromia, M/M, Shorter keith, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: It's Keith and Lance's first Christmas living together and you surely cannot have Christmas without a Christmas tree.





	Under the Glow of the Christmas Lights

“I don't think it's going to fit!” Keith warned as he and Lance tried to movie in a particularly tall tree into their apartment’s doorway.

“Psh, it'll fit!” Lance reassured him from the other side of the tree.

After nearly twenty minute long struggle and being poked by dozens of pine needles, they finally got the tree into the apartment and placed in a green stand.

They took a few steps back to see how well the tree looked. Now that it was inside their home, Keith couldn't help but think it looked at little bare. Though their struggling could've been caused those empty patches because their seemed to be everywhere, even in Lance's hair.

A smile pulled at Keith's lips as he leaned over to pluck a few needles out of Lance's dark, wavy hair. “We sure put a hurt on the tree,” he laughed softly.

“Aw, it'll be fine!” Lance smiled and wrapped an arm around Keith's waist to pull him closer. He placed a few quick kisses on his neck. “Once we get the lights and everything on it'll look great.”

Keith’s cheeks heated as he stared at the lanky tree. He really didn't think that anything could displace it's odd looks, but instead of saying that, he just nodded. He knew how much Lance loved the holidays and he didn't want to put a damper on his happiness. “I'll go get the decorations then,” Keith leaned up and kissed Lance's cheek before slipping out of his grip.

Keith left the living room and strode down a short hallway with a closet. He opened it up and it was stuffed with mounds of coats and shoes and old, ugly framed photographs. After a bit of digging he found a big blue storage container, he pulled it out. On the lid in black magic marker it read  _ CHRISTMAS TREE DECORATIONS.  _ Keith recognized Lance's large, capitalized scrawl at once and chuckled softly under his breath at how childlike his handwriting was.

Unlike Lance, Keith didn't have any old Christmas decorations or a childlike love for the holiday. As a child he never had the ch to nice to celebrate the holiday, or really any holiday for that matter. He had no reason to celebrate them because he had no one to celebrate with. But those old memories were whisked away from Keith's thoughts, he was going to be spending Christmas with Lance. And this Christmas and all of them to come were all that mattered.

Keith picked up the container with both hands and carried it back into the living room, he sat it down with great ease in front of the tree. Then backed away a step while Lance was already moving to open the container.

Inside Keith saw thick braids of lights, silver angel hair, and decorations of all shapes and sizes and a large, sparkly golden star. “What should we put on first?” He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice, he couldn't remember the last time he had decorated a Christmas tree.

“The lights of course,” Lance took one of the large coils of lights from the container. “If we put them on first, we won't have to worry about knocking anything off later.” Keith nodded.

Lance handed him the end of the light strand and Keith moved to the bottom of the tree. He crouched down near the outlet. He watched Lance as he circled about the tree, wrapping the lights around it with ease. With his long arms Lance even put lights around the very tip of the tree, a feat Keith would've only been able to accomplish with a step ladder.

Keith was just about to plug in the lights when Lance hurried over and grabbed his wrist with a gentle hand. “Not yet, it’s better if we plug them in last. It's prettier that way.”

A soft heat bubbled under Keith's skin, “o-okay.” He let the plug fall and gave a soft smile.

Lance held out a hand to help him up and Keith took it, they smiled at one another. Lance moved to gently pull Keith back over to the box of decorations. “Now we do the ornaments! Come on, Keith, I'll let you put the first one on.”

“Thanks,” Keith quickly kissed Lance then leaned down into the container. There were so many bobbles and bulbs and little wooden ornaments, he was almost worried that he'd break any of them if he touch them. Carefully Keith reached in for a ornament, he pulled out a small, glimmering, blue star. It had a little hook of curved wire to hang it up with.

Lance's face lit up when he saw the ornament. “That's my favorite one! I used to always put it on the little Christmas tree in my room!”

“You had a Christmas tree in your room?” Keith raised a brow as a grin spread across his lips. “I didn't know you were  _ that  _ serious about the holiday.”

“Uh yeah?” Lance crossed his arms about his chest. “It was just a little one, nearly everyone I knew had a mini tree in their room.”

“But why?” 

“So the Christmas spirit could be in our rooms, duh. Plus they make a pretty night light.”

Keith sniggered while Lance just gave a playful toll of his eyes. “Want me to buy you a little tree to put in the bedroom?”

“If you weren't joking it would be a really thoughtful gesture.” Lance gave Keith a soft push towards the tree. “C'mon let's start decorating then.”

The smile only grew on Keith's face as he searched for a good place to put the small star. Finally he hooked it on a branch in the middle of the tree. He casted an uncertain eye back at Lance to make sure that his placement was correct. 

Lance smiled and wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders, he placed a long kiss on his cheek. “That looks great, babe.”

Happiness boomed inside of Keith's chest and he returned the kiss. “Thank you, but we can kiss later. We have a tree to decorate.”

Heat darkened Lance's already tan skin and Keith couldn't help but giggle.

Keith couldn't keep track of the time as they decorated the tree. It felt like a minutes work in a forever of time. While Lance did most of the ornament hanging, Keith stood back and picked out the ornaments for him to hang. It was quite fun, Keith was bummed when they had hung all the decorations and all that was left in the box was a bunch of angel hair and the golden star tree topper.

“So how do we put this stuff on?” Keith asked unsurely, taking a fist of angel hair and holding it up. A few strands fell out of his grasp and onto the already pine needle covered floor.

“Oh this stuff is easy!” Lance drove his hand into the box and came up with a mound of angel hair. “See all you gotta do is toss it onto the tree!” And so he did. A great deal of it got onto the floor but the way the rest of it fell onto the tree looked quite nice. “Then you just scoop up the stuff you got on the floor and do it again.” Lance picked up the mass of angel hair he had dropped and handed it to Keith. “Now you try.”

Keith who already had angel hair in his hands struggled to contain it all, much of it fell from his grip and onto the floor but Lance assured him that it was fine. After a second of hesitation Keith finally threw the anthem hair onto the tree and watched as it slowly fell and covered its branches. 

“Fun, right?” Lance smiled, grabbing two more handfuls and handing one of them to Keith.

“Yeah,” Keith returned the smile and took the a handful of angel hair from Lance. They threw it on the tree together.

Once the box was empty of angel hair and most of it was on the tree, the only thing left was the star. “Do you want to put it on?” Lance asked, holding it out to Keith.

Keith reached out for the star but hesitated. “I don’t think I can reach the top.” He looked back at the tree, it was a few feet taller than him.

Lance looked at the tree too for a moment. “I have an idea!” He shoved the star into Keith's hand and ushered him to the side of the tree. “I can just lift you up!”

“W-What?” Keith stammered. He looked up at the tree then at Lance. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Oh c'mon, it'll be fun!” Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's cheek. “Plus you have too, I want to make sure you have a real Christmas.” He moved down and placed many quick fluttery kisses to Keith's neck.

A large smile curved Keith's lips, he lazily wrapped his arm around Lance's waist and turned his neck to the side to give him more space. “I suppose..” He muttered, his smile only growing.

Lance peeked up from Keith's neck with a bright grin, he placed another kiss to his cheek. “Trust me, I won't drop you.” He wrapped his arms about Keith's waist and picked him up.

Keith stiffened but Lance's grip was steady and reassuring. He reached up but his arms were just out of reach. “A bit closer!”

Lance took a stumbled step forward and Keith wrapped his legs instinctively around Lance's middle so he wouldn't topple down. After a breath of relief from not being dropped, Keith grabbed the tip of the tree and placed the star on it. He gingerly let go of the tree and smiled at the star. “Done!”

“Great!” Lance gently let Keith down, but he kept his arms wrapped around him.

Keith's arms fell to Lance's shoulders when he was let down and he looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and then to the tree. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Keith bit his lip for a moment, then spoke. “For giving me the opportunity to have a Christmas.” He mumbled, embarrassedly.

The softest of smiles crossed Lance's features, he kissed Keith slowly. When he pulled away he spoke, “hey, it's an honor to give you your first real Christmas.”

Keith felt his cheeks heat up, and Lance brought a hand up to brush through his long black hair. He leaned into Lance's touch. “I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“You don't have to,” Lance brushed his thumb over Keith's temple. “How about we plug in the tree?”

Keith nodded, he pressed a quick kiss to Lance's lips. Then slowly, almost unwillingly slipped from his grip. He was moving to the base of the tree to plug it in when Lance stopped him.

“I'll plug it in, okay? How about you turn off the lights and I plug in the tree? You'll get a better look at it that way.”

“Oh, uh, okay.” Keith stood back up and brushed past Lance as he went to the wall were the light switch was.

Lance nodded at him and crouched to the base of the tree. He picked up the end of the plug in and held it right infront of the outlet. “Let's do it at the same time. On three.”   
  


Keith gave a playful roll of his eyes as his hand carefully climbed up to the light switch. “One..” He said quietly.

“Twooo-” Lance continued.

“Three.” They said in unison and Lance plugged in the tree just as Keith turned off the overhead lights. The room became darker but at the same time much brighter than it originally was. The colorful strands of lights glowed and made the angel hair sparkle brightly.

Keith felt a grin split on his face as he stared on at the tree. He hadn't even noticed that Lance moved from were he was until he was right beside him with his arm wrapped around his waist. Keith looked up at him and smiled.

Lance smiled back and kissed Keith's cheek. The lights lit up both of their faces in the room. “You know, you have the most beautiful eyes to begin with.” Lance started, gently grabbing ahold of Keith's jaw. “I've never met anybody else who has heterochromia, but neither have i seen anyone who has it quite like you.”

Keith felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle and a new static flow through him at Lance's touch. He swallowed nervously.

Lance let his thumb graze over Keith's cheek. “I mean, come on, who else has purple and grey eyes? No one I know. But.. they just look so beautiful on you and you're already the most attractive person I know.”

His eyes were something that Keith was always ashamed of, Lance knew that. Keith had turned to putty in Lance's hands. Somehow, Lance always knew how to make him feel like his little insecurities were beautiful.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Keith finally choked out.

They were silent for a moment and then all at once there were kissing under the glow of the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas Klance Fic? In my archive???
> 
> It's more likely than you think.


End file.
